Password
by andre vondrak
Summary: Bella es una prostituta lo hace para poder ayudar a su hermana que esta enferma que hara cuando le propongan hacer un trato, estafar a un millonario empresario llamdo Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (aunque quisiera) son de mi queridísima amiga (xD) Stephenie Meyer.

**MI VIDA**

Hoy era un día común y corriente tener que levantarme, hacerme el desayuno bañarme, cambiarme y esperar a que fuera de noche para poder trabajar si a diferencia de las demás personas yo trabajaba en la noche bueno no era un trabajo el cual tuviera salario cada quincena ni el cual se debería estudiar.

Empecé a trabajar a los 19 años me hermana tenia leucemia y éramos huérfanas eso me obligo a trabajar para poder llevarla al hospital tuve que dejar mis sueños a lado pero con tal de tener a mi hermana yo haría todo mi hermana cree que trabajo una empresa contestando llamadas en las noches pero esta muy equivocada es muy diferente a lo que ella piensa el tener que acostarme con hombres para que me paguen no es un trabajo envidiable pero por lo menos así puedo ayudar a mi hermana.

Ella tiene que quedarse en el hospital por sus quimioterapias y yo pienso que es mejor así no quiero que viva donde yo vivo en un departamento que se esta cayendo a diferencias de las demás prostitutas que ellas viven en un departamento pagado y no ocupan estar alquilando cada rato pero eso me pasa por no acostarme con muchos toda la noche mi limite son 3 no se depende cuánto dinero ocupe para mi hermana.

Entro a mi cuarto me pongo una minifalda azul(para verme sexy)una blusa pegadita de tirantes blanca y unas botas dejo mi pelo caer se forman unas ondas me volteo para verme al espejo y ahí encuentro a un muchacha de veintitantos años de piel pálida, uno ojos grandes chocolates de pelo color café largo que cae en ondas y doy un suspiro al ver mi vestimenta

Salgo por la puerta y solo pienso que tengo que hacerlo para salvar a mi hermana.

!

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les haya gustado

Bueno por mis errores gramaticales los voy arreglar no se preocupen buscare a alguien que me ayude si alguien me quiere ayudar conéctese conmigo y con mucho gusto aceptare ayuda xD a demás me encantaría tener a alguien que me este apoyando con mi baja autoestima buuuuuuu

a y se que muy en el fondo también Edward les esta agradeciendo leerme xD

ah y ya lo comprobé chicas si pican el botoncito azul si les sale un Edward C=


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (aunque quisiera) son de mi queridísima amiga (xD) Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2**

Me desperté con los golpes de la puerta…la verdad estaba muy cansada…pero a lo mejor era un cliente que quería que lo acompañara. Con toda la flojera del mundo me levanté, vestí una bata rápido, y me adelante a abrir la puerta.

Me había equivocado no era un cliente, era Jacob, un viejo cliente, el cual se había casado y tenía hijos…pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos desde entonces. Por un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorada de él, pero creo que me había equivocado, solamente le tenía mucho cariño.

-Hola Jacob ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Le pregunte tallándome los ojos por el sueño.

-Bueno días a ti también Bella -Dijo sonriéndome- Solo pensaba en dejarte esto…-dijo señalando abajo de él- es una computadora, ya sabes, no es de las más nuevas pero te servirá… para que, no sé, estudies un poco…o hagas algo de provecho

-Pero Jacob ¿estudiar?...Hace mucho que tuve que olvidarme de estudiar, bien sabes por qué…-le dije algo triste.

La verdad me encantaba leer, me hubiera entusiasmado estudiar literatura o algo así, pero nada más termine la preparatoria…

-Vamos Bella, nunca es tarde para estudiar, no tienes que seguir trabajando en eso, sabes bien que no me gusta…-me dijo con voz seria.

-Pues Jacob, así me conociste y bien sabes porque lo hago -Y el sí que lo sabía bien, él sabía hasta el mínimo detalle de mi vida.

-Sí, lo sé…pero me encantaría verte estudiando, eres una chica muy inteligente…

-Pues sí… ¿Pero quién dijo que la vida iba a ser fácil?...dime Jacob… ¿Dónde está tu esposa y tu hijos? -le dije cambiando de tema rápidamente, no quería hablar de eso.

-Mmm...Fueron con la mamá de mi esposa y yo me quede aquí, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir…-me dijo sonriendo y yo me reí con él.

-Jacob ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -le pregunté.

-Sí, dime que se te ofrece Bells -Odiaba que me digiera Bells, puse una mueca ante su comentario.

-Pues…quería si me podrías llevar al hospital, es que tengo que visitara a mi hermana -le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, necesitaba ver a mi hermana, la extrañaba mucho.

-Claro cámbiate y yo preparo el desayuno -dijo sonriendo.

-Ok - le dije.

Pero antes de darme la vuelta para bañarme, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta, volteé y miré a Jacob enseguida.

-Jacob -le dije- vete por favor, tal vez es un cliente…

-No Bella, yo me quiero quedar, córrelo por favor -suplico.

-Está bien, Jacob escóndete, no salgas por favor -le dije.

En eso vi que se escondió en el baño. Me arreglé un poco y luego abrí la puerta, mi sorpresa fue que tampoco era un cliente, era una señorita de pelo rubio, piel pálida y ojos azules…muy bonita y lo más extraño es que se veía muy decenté para estar aquí.

-Disculpe ¿Eres Isabella?-preguntó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza- ¡Oh, mucho gusto! Soy Tanya Denali -me dijo viendo alrededor de la casa- ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro ¿viene por sexo acaso? -le pregunte, la verdad no creía que viniera por eso, pero la mayoría de la gente que aparecía aquí era por eso, así que fue mi conclusión más rápida.

-Oh no, no para nada -dijo sonrojada.

-Lo siento, entonces… ¿a qué viene? yo que sepa no debo nada en el banco o en otro lugar…-dije sonrojada por lo que le acababa de preguntar hace rato.

-Verás…vengo hacerte una propuesta muy interesante…

¡!

Que creen que le dira tanya a bella…………….?¿

Espero que le hay gustado y muchas gracias a **Allison Marle1 **me ayudo con la ortografía y eso xD


End file.
